1. Field of the Solutions
The present engineering solutions relate to electrical engineering and can be used in power supply systems providing an unvarying direct current flowing in a load circuit where the load varies through a wide range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known have been similar solutions, such as a linear voltage regulator with continuous-pulse regulation (SU1229742,publ. May 7, 1986), which comprises the following set of essential features:                a DC voltage source;        a DC voltage—pulse voltage converter (DCPVC) which is connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        a pulse voltage—DC voltage converter (PDCVC), its input being connected to the output of the DCPVC (DLC-filter);        a linear voltage stabilizer connected by its input to the output of the PDCVC;        a first voltage divider connected in parallel to the PDCVC;        a second voltage divider connected between the output of the linear voltage stabilizer and the negative terminal of the DC voltage source;        a load connected by one of its terminals to the output of the voltage linear stabilizer and by another terminal to the negative terminal of the DC voltage source;        a control circuit connected by its first input to the output of the first voltage divider, by its second input to the output of the second voltage divider, and by its output to a control input of the DCPVC.        
Common features of the present solutions and the above-characterized prior art regulator are:                the DC voltage source;        the DCPVC connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        the PDCVC;        the load;        the control circuit connected by its output to the control input of the DCPVC.        
Also known has been an analogous device, see a description of a direct current source “100 W Single Output LED Power Supply HVGC-100 series” disclosed by Mean Well Enterprises Co. on Mar. 20, 2012 at http://lib.chipdip.ru/577/DOC000577435.pdf. The device is considered the closest analogue—the prototype, and it comprises the following set of essential features:                a DC voltage supply;        a DCPVC connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        a first galvanic decoupler including a transformer connected by its inputs (by terminals of its primary winding) to outputs of the DCPVC;        a PDCVC connected by its inputs to terminals of a secondary winding of the transformer of the first galvanic decoupler;        a load connected by its terminals to outputs of the PDCVC;        a first overload protection circuit connected by its input to a negative terminal of the PDCVC;        an error signal separation circuit connected by its first input to an output of the first overload protection circuit and by its second input to a positive terminal of the PDCVC;        a first surge voltage protection circuit connected by its input to the positive terminal of the PDCVC;        a second galvanic decoupler connected by its input to an output of the error signal separation circuit;        a third galvanic decoupler connected by its input to an output of the first surge voltage protection circuit;        a control circuit connected by its first input to an output of the second galvanic decoupler, by its second input to an output of the third galvanic decoupler and by its output to a control input of the DCPVC;        a second overload protection circuit connected by its input to a respective output of the DCPVC and by its output to a third input of the control circuit.        
Common features of the present solutions and the prototype are:                the DC voltage supply;        the DCPVC connected by its input to the output of the DC voltage source;        the first galvanic decoupler connected by its inputs (by terminals of its primary winding0 to the outputs of the DCPVC;        the PDCVC connected by its inputs to the outputs of the first galvanic decoupler (to the terminals of the secondary winding of the transformer of the first galvanic decoupler);        the load connected by its first terminal to the output of the PDCVC;        the second galvanic decoupler;        the control circuit.        